Mercia the Witch
by SakuraxRyoma
Summary: A young girl from Italy moved to England  Where Harry lives  When she was a little girl. After awhile she finds out that she's a witch and goes to Hogwarts. Better then the summary sounds so please read!  Sucks at summaries, sorry I:  Please R
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER but, I do own Mercia Bell, Delos Bell, and Isabella Bell.

A/N: This is the first time i've written in a while so...please enjoy :) Flames are welcome, along with ideas.

Mercia the witch

Prologue

A young family in Italy smiled happily while holding a little girls hand.

"Hey Mercia guess what" A lady with short black hair and brown eyes said. The little girl known as Mercia tilts her head to the side.

"Wat is it mommy?" She asked giggling. Her mother smiled and shook her head.

"It's what not wat hun" The older woman said smiling.

"Aww give the baby a break, she's only one" A man standing next to the little girl said smiling.

"It's better to fix her now then never" The girl replied smartly.

"Now now" The man said walking in front of the older woman and bent down, brushing his lips on hers. The girl smiled and kissed back, letting go of the little girls hand to wrap her arms around the man.

"Mommyyyyyyy" The little girl whined, "Tell me wa-what you were going to say" She said poking her mother's and father's side. The both grinned at her.

"Well dear…we are moving to England!" Her father yelled and picked the little girl and spun her. She giggled and hugged her daddy.

"But, to bad she's missing trick or treating…" The mom said pouting slightly.

"It's ok mom! You can buy me lots and lots of sweets!" The girl yelled giggling.

"Alright Mercia, let's go" Her father said as they walked towards the plane. They got on sat together.

Not even an hour later Mercia fell asleep silently against her dad's chest breathing softly.

"I hope this is the right chose…" The mother said sighing.

"Don't worry it is" He said smiling.

"I hope you are right Delos…" The girl said before kissing him. He smiled and kissed back, licking her lips and making her jump slightly. He chuckled.

"Always the same aren't you Isabella?" He asked grinning, "Always jumpy"

"Oh hush!" Isabella said loudly blushing while hitting his arm playfully. He smiled,

"Let's get some sleep, we have a long day tomorrow with the new house and everything" Delos said smiling.

"Alright, night hun" Isabella said laying her head on his shoulder and falling asleep, Delos put his head on hers and fell asleep.

Well, there you go, i'm going to skip a few years :) hoped you liked it :P


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: I know I just put my prologue up but…I wanted to put this up as well Hoped you liked it as much as I did. Sorry for the big time skip but, wanted to put it where they first met :D now, I'll probably have one more chapter about their child hood and then the letters shall come so yes, another time skip is going to happen :P

Disclaimer: Do NOT own Harry Potter, but I do own Mercia, Delos, and Isabella Bell.

Mercia the Witch

Chapter 1

A six year old girl was smiling while playing on the swing set while waiting for her parents to come and pick her up from school. While she was swinging she notices a boy her age sitting alone by a tree. She jumped off the swing and skipped over there, she stopped right next to him and smiled brightly,

"Hiya!" She yelled smiling. The young boy in front of her jumped and turned around quickly with a blush. He had short black hair and a lightening looking scar on his forehead. He was short and skinny.

"H-hi…" He said looking down with a blush. She smiled and sat down next to him and poked his side gently.

"My name is Mercia! What's yours?" She asked and tilted her head to the side.

"Harry" He said smiling and looking at her. She was wearing some shorts and a tank top, her long black hair was in a pony tail.

"Well nice to meetcha Harry!" Mercia said happily and looked down. "Whatcha doing?"

"Nothing really, just sitting in the shade hiding from my cousin" He replied sadly.

"Why would you hide?" She asked curiously.

"He's mean and beats me up" He answered looking down sadly.

"Not anymore! From this day on Mercia will help!" She yells giggling. Harry smiled and shook his head.

"But I don't want you to get hurt, Dudley is really mean" Harry said looking at the petite girl in front of her.

"No prob!" She said smiling and leaned over next to him holding her hand out, "I promise to help you as long as you promise to be my friend" He laughed and shook her hand, "As long as you don't get hurt Mercia" He said laughing at his new friend seeing her jump up and down.

They played for hours it felt like, laughing smiling and getting to know each other. That was until his cousin came over.

"Hey ugly!" He yelled looking over at Harry, "Leave the pretty girl alone and come over here so I can beat you up!" Harry was about to stand up until Mercia stood up and shook her head at him along with her tiny little finger.

"You mister are not nice!" She yelled angrily at the boy in front of her. Dudley glared at her and stomped over at her and pushed her to the ground, but before she hit the ground Harry caught her and hugged her closely.

"Mercia!" Two adults yelled walking over to see Harry holding her.

"M-mommy! That boy pushed me!" She pouted pointing at the oversized kid in front of her.

"Now now" Isabella said shaking her head at the young boy, "Pushing is not nice" The kid glared at her and cried. Then two other parents came and glared at Isabella, Delos, Mercia, and Harry.

"What did you do to my son!" The mother yelled hugging her baby, kissing him.

"Nothing, YOUR son pushed our daughter!" Isabella replied glaring.

"My Dudley would never do that" She glared back at Isabella.

"Oh yea? Then why is MY daughter being helped by that gentleman over there?" Delos said smartly and smiled down at Harry when he said that.

"Grrrrr!" The girl yelled outraged, "Dudley let's go! You to Vernon" The girl with the tall neck said and walked away, leaving Harry behind on purpose. The other two over large men followed.

"M-mommy…" Mercia said with a tear in her eyes. Harry looked up and whipped it away.

"S-sorry it's actually my fault…those two take care of me…" Harry said to the two parents who smiled.

"It's not your fault, now come along, you can stay with us tonight until we get you back to them" Delos said and picked up his daughter and handed her to Isabella, then he bent down and picked up Harry.

They walked over to the car and set them both in the back and then went in the front seats.

"So…? How did you to meet?" Isabella asked while starting the car and looking back at the two kids who were giggling and talking quietly to each other.

"I talked to him" Mercia replied and hugged Harry, "Lets me friends forever and ever!" She said holding out her pinky, she tilts her head to the side, "Promise?"

"Promise" Harry said smiling and connected his pinky to hers.


	3. Chapter 2

Mercia the Witch

Chapter 2

Isabella Bell and Delos Bell carried the two children to their daughter's room. Isabella set Mercia down on her bed and smiled softly at her seeing Harry getting placed right next to her.

"You two ok?" Isabella asked while patting both of their heads softly.

"Yep! I'm ok as long as Harry is!" Mercia yelled giggling and hugging Harry again. Harry blushed and hugged back.

"That's good, and you?" Delos asked looking at Harry.

"I'm ok, just a little hungry…" He admitted blushing when his stomach growled.

"Aww" Isabella said smiling, "How does chicken nuggets and fries sound?"

"Sounds yummy mommy!" Mercia said smiling. Harry nodded his head in agreement smiling. Isabella laughed at how close they are and walked out of the room, heading down stairs to cook dinner.

"Hmm, thank you Harry for saving Mercia, I'll get you guys some ice cream ok?" Delos said smiling and ruffling Harry's hair slightly and laughed seeing him fix his hair.

"Ok" Harry answered smiling. Delos left them and Mercia layed down on her bed yawning softly, she pulled Harry down with her and they layed by each other, taking a little nap.

An hour later Delos walks upstairs to collect the kids and smile. He walks over there and starts to shake Mercia.

"Mercia…..come on darling wake up..." Delos said. A minute later he sees her yawn softly and sits up, rubbing her eyes gently.

"W-whats wrong daddy?" She asked trying to see clearly.

"Dinners done, how about you wake up your friend?"

"O-ok" Mercia yawned and shook Harry softly, "Harry…wake upppp" She said softly. He only rolled over on his side. She giggles and climbs on top of him and blew in his ear. He jumped up and blushed before hugging Mercia.

"What is it Mercia?" He asked tiredly, his arms still wrapped around her.

"Dinners done!" She smiled and slipped out of his grasps and runs down stairs, dragging Harry along. Harry laughed and sat down at the table next to Mercia and watched the food get put on his plate.

"Thanks Mrs. And Mr.!" He yelled smiling.

"No problem Harry, anything for my daughters friend" Isabella said laughing and watching them eat.

After supper the kids ran up stairs to brush their teeth, after Isabella gave Harry the extra one they had of course. Isabella carried Mercia into her room and picked out the clothing for her before walking out and helping Delos. Delos was in his room with Harry pulling out a long shirt for him.

"Here ya go buddy, it's not much but its pjs" Delos smiled and handed it to him. He turned away to see his wife and smiled, "Mind putting his clothes in the washer tomorrow?" She shook her head smiling.

"Anything for Harry" She said laughing after seeing him peak his head around Delos's leg. "Ready to go to bed?"

"Yes thank you" Harry said smiling at her.

"Just go and sleep with Mercia, she already knows" Isabella said smiling and waving bye to Harry. Harry walked out of the room and headed towards Mercia's. He shut the door and climbed into bed with her and fell asleep, both of them cuddling together for warmth.

The next morning they woke up with the smell of Bacon, eggs, and toast.

"Mommy's making my favorite breakfast!" Mercia yelled jumping up and down pulling Harry down stairs with her.

"Good morning you to. Sleep well?" Delos asked grinning at his daughter and her friend.

"Yes!" Mercia smiled, "Harry kept me warm and I felt safe!"

"That's good dear" Isabella said smiling and putting food on four plates. She put them on the table and watched as they all sat down and started to eat.

"So Harry, you're going back to your aunts?" Mercia asked sadly.

"I have to…there in charge of me but I promise I'll come over again!" Harry grinned at her.

"As long as you do!" Mercia said and smiled back.

After breakfast they took Harry back to the Dursley's house and knocked on the door.

"Coming!" A girls voice from inside said and glared at them as soon as she opened the door, "What do YOU want" She said rudely

"Dropping off poor Harry" Isabella answered and bent down to Harry's size and says softly, "Any time you need a break from them come to our house, kay?" He nodded and smiled before turning to look at the crying girl in front of him. He walked over to her and gave her a big hug.

"Don't cry, you look to pretty to" Harry whispered in her ear and smiled seeing her blush, "See ya later ok?" He asked pulling back and walking into the hell house. Mercia waved and yelled,

"Friends forever stick together remember!" She smiled and watched them close the door

...

Now I'm skipping to the letter being sent :P just thought I'd show you how they met and how he got back home Read and Review please. Flame is welcome as long as you EXPLAIN it.


	4. Chapter 3

Mercia the Witch

Chapter 3

Mercia Bell was lying down on her bed; she was still very petite even though she has grown quite a bit. She still had long black hair and big, innocent looking purple eyes. She smiled softly and got up, walking towards her walk in closet. She walked in and pulled out skinny jeans and a tight black Hollister t-shirt. She then grabbed matching a bra and underwear. She walked out and shut her closet door. She pulled off her clothes and put on her matching set of panties and bra which consisted black poka dots. She then pulled a black tank top over her head. After that she put on her black Hollister shirt, and tight skinny jeans. She yawned softly walking over to her shoe rack and pulled out a pair of black flats. She walked downstairs and smiled at her mom, giving her a hug and kiss. She then sat next to her dad doing the same.

"Anything new?" She asked tilting her head to the side and peeling a banana. Her parents broke out with a grin but there was sadness in their eyes.

"Well….Sweety…you got this letter you see…" Her mother begined, "And well…your a um…witch…"

"I-I'm a w-what?" Mercia asked surprised, her eyes widened, "How? When? Theres no way! I-I mean, magic doesn't exsist!" Her father walked over and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Its ok Mercia, here.." He handed her a letter and saw her open it.

"I-it says…: Hogwarts School of WitchCraft and Wizardy. Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. Dear Ms. Bell, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardy. Please find enclosed a list of all nessary books and equipment. Term begins September 1st We await your owl by no later the july 31st yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall." Mercia tilted her head to the side, "We await your owl…?" She asked her parents.

"Well…It could mean the owl outside…" Delos said staring at it from outside.

"M-maybe.." She takes a deep breath and lets it out. She walks over to the window and opens it. The bird flew in and landed on the table. Mercia walked over there and sat down, grabbing a piece of paper and pencil. She then wrote, _I, Mercia Bell, would be honored to go to the school. But, I have a few questions. So if you don't mind can one of you come and help me? And answer me please and thank you. Mercia Bell. _She folded it up and tied it to the owls foot and smiled. "Thank you" She watches as the bird flew away and turned to her mom.

"Y-you don't want to disown me do you?" She asked worriedly. Her mother gave her a big smile and shook her head.

"Of course not dear, I love you for who you are." Her mother smiled brightly. Mercia smiled and ran over to her and jumped on her, giving her a big hug.

"But…what about Harry?" Delos asked.

"H-harry!" She ran out of the house towards his house. When she arrived she noticed all the lights are off and the car is gone. She knocked on the door and it opened. She walked in to see piles and piles of letters. Her eyes widen when she saw _Hogwarts for witchcraft and wizardy._ She ran back home breathing heavily.

"M-mother! H-harry is a wizard!" She yelled happily.

"Oh?" Isabella asked smiling.

"Why? How?" Mercia asked.

"Well Mercia, strange things have happened to you both. Like, when you and Harry were playing outside together and Dudley came over and started yelling insults his hair turned blue and he grew bigger" Delos explained. Mercia grinned.

"Blue hair and bigger?" Her grin turned into a smirk, "I would of never guessed!" She laughed and smiled. "Mom….dad…thank you for caring for me" They smiled and hugged her.

The next day there was a knock on the door and Isabella walked over to the door. She answered it. There standing at the door was this tall stern looking women. Her grayish hair was pulled into a tight bun.

"Hello" Isabella said, "You must be someone from Hogwarts yes?"

"Yes I am" She held out her hand, "My name is McGonagall, I'm a professor there"

"Please come in" Isabella said moving to the side. McGonagall walked in and smiled slightly.

"Your daughter is Mercia Bell yes?" She asked.

"Yes she is, she should be coming down in a few minutes. Would you like a cup of tea ma'am?" Isabella asked smiling.

"Yes please" McGonagall answered while following her into the kitchen. She sat down and noticed a man sitting at the table reading the newspaper.

"Oh, hello miss, and you are?" Delos asked kindly.

"Professor McGonagall, a teacher from Hogwarts. I'm here to pick up your daughter to take her shopping for her things" McGonagall explained.

"Ah, it's a pleasure to meet you professor. I'm Delos Bell and that's my wife Isabella Bell" He introduced both of them while Isabella set a cup of tea in front of her. She then sat down next to McGonagall.

Mercia Bell walked down the stairs humming while her blue jean skirt flowed slightly from the movement and her tight red t-shirt was clung onto her. She arrived in the kitchen and sat down inbetween her mom and dad.

"Hello ma'am" Mercia said smiling softly.

"Hello, you must be Mercia Bell yes?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Yes ma'am" She answered while taking a sip of her own cup of tea.

"Well, I would like to take you out shopping for your supplies" She explained, "Oh and my name is Professor McGonagall dear" Mercia nodded.

"Alright, are my parents coming with me?" She asked.

"Yes and you two do have money correct?" The professor asked.

"Yes we do" Delos answered and smiled.

"Miss…is Harry Potter going to be there?" Mercia Bell asked hopefully.

"Harry Potter? How do you know him?" McGonagall asked surprised.

"Childhood friend" Mercia answered happily, "But…he's gone right now, him and his 'family' left a few nights ago…"

"I'm sure he'll be coming dear" Professor finished her tea and stood up, "Shall we go now?"

"Yes" Mercia smiled and stood up.


	5. Chapter 4

Author note at the end! Please read it thanks :D

Mercia the Witch

Chapter 4

"Alright dear" McGonagall said and stood up next to her, "Now, this might feel weird but we must use this" She pulls out powder looking things, "It's called floo powder, although, I'm going to have to take your mother and father, so will you be alright on your own?"

"I-I don't know how to use it though…" Mercia said shyly while looking at it. McGonagall smiled.

"It's simple. Just walk in the fire place" She points to the fireplace in the living room, "And say Diagon Alley. Though, you most say it clearly and no strutting alright?" Mercia nods shyly.

"Diagon Alley right?" She asked. She saw McGonagall nod and smiles, "Alright, see you on the other side mommy, daddy, professor" She steps into the fireplace and throws the floo powder down, "Diagon Alley!" Green flames surround her and she feels like she's going hundred miles per hour. Then suddenly she falls into another fireplace and coughs before stepping out of it. She looked down at her outfit and pouts, seeing as it are dirty.

A few minutes later Professor McGonagall and her parents arrived. She smiles.

"Would you like me to clean you?" McGonagall asked chuckling. Mercia blushes slightly and nods.

"Yes please and thank you" She smiles as McGonagall holds up her wand and whispers a spell while moving her wand down in one movement. Mercia smiled as she felt the dirt get off of her. "Thanks professor!" She giggles seeing McGonagall shake her head with a smile.

"Let's go shall we?" McGonagall said before walking out, waving for them to follow.

"Where are we going Professor?" Mercia asked while walking beside her and her parents behind.

"We are going to Gringotts, it's a bank for wizards, but we are changing your money to wizard money to buy your supplies" McGonagall explained. Delos nodded his head.

"Alright…" Isabella said then smiled.

They arrived to Gringotts and walked in seeing little goblins walking around. Professor McGonagall rushed them toward the goblin ahead and talked quietly with him. He looked over at them and held out his hand, his long fingers and finger nails showing.

"Money please" He said, his voice sounding firm. Isabella stared at him surprised before handing him Two hundred dollars and taking a small step back. Mercia broke out into a grin, knowing that look on her face and leaned over to her, smiling softly, "its ok mom, he won't hurt you" She said softly, looking around and looked back up at Professor McGonagall. The goblin nodded slightly after checking the money and handing them some wizard money.

"This should be enough" He said and leaned back up to the desk, writing down on a piece of paper.

"Did Hagrid drop off anything?" Professor McGonagall asked quietly to the goblin. She looked at him and saw him give a short nod and smiles. "I see"

Mercia was looking ahead of her, at the design on the desk when she saw a person from the corner of her eye walk past her; she noticed a black robe type thing and something purple.

"Hmm?" She asked herself confused before looking up at the ceiling. After a few minutes they got her money when a goblin came running down, pushing past all of them.

"A robber! A robber!" The goblin yelled, "They didn't take anything but tried to get in fault …" He whispers the rest. Mercia looked up and looked over at her mom. Her mom shook her head and saw Professor McGonagall eyes widen.

"Really?" Professor McGonagall asked to see him nod, "Let's get out of here Mercia" She said softly, and "We still have to get all your things..." Mercia nods slowly and follows McGonagall out, her parents tailing behind them.

"So, Professor McGonagall… how do I get a…" She looks down at her list and tilts her head to the side, "A wand?"

"That's easy" McGonagall says laughing, "You go to Ollivanders" Mercia nods and follows her to an old looking building calls _Ollivanders_. They walk inside and stand in front of a desk.

"Who is this?" An old man asks staring at the youngest, Mercia. She blushes slightly and looked down quickly

"M-Mercia…" She mumbles.

"Mercia…hmm…" He looks at her hard before flicking his hand, having measurements float up towards her. She spread her arms as she was told to and watched them measure her.

"Hmm….a phoenix feather and…mist wood?" He asked tilting his head to the side before shrugging and handing her a wand, "Flick it" He says smiling, "Go ahead"

"A-alright…" She whispers before flicking it once, light arouse from it and started to make her hair stand up.

"Hmm…Interesting, that's the one" He says smiling, "Perfect!" She nods slightly and hands him the right amount of money before turning to her Professor and nods.

After a few hours the Bell family sat at home eating dinner.

"Well…a few more days before I leave" Mercia says sadly, hiding her tears.

"It's alright Hun" Isabella says smiling, Delos nods smiling.

:]

Sorry for the later update! I've been sick and truthfully I had a bad…bad…bad writers block ]: I'm so sorry! I'll try and work better in the future. Anyways! Please Read and review ^^!


End file.
